Nina's Sister
by flyinhighermaxride
Summary: what if nina had a twin named sabrina? beginning fabina later on its sabrina/fabian and nina/mick please don't hate r/r rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Who is this?

***What if instead of Patricia having a twin, Piper, Nina had a twin, Sabrina. This is going to be Fabian/Sabrina and Nina/Mick! I love Fabina but I wanna do something different please don't hate. Thanks, Max**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only Sabrina.**

Sabrina's POV:

_4/13/12 _

_Dear Diary,_

_ PLEASE kill me! I am on an effing airplane flying to Liverpool, England to go to a boarding school that my "perfect" fraternal twin sister, Nina, goes to. I do not wanna go but, I have to because Gran didn't want me going to a public school and getting a bad education. So she thought making me go to a boarding school would be good. Wtf. Whatever! Maybe I'll meet a cute guy. Doubt it. Anyway I'll write later. _

_ -Sabrina K. Martin_

I put my diary in my backpack and waited for the plane to land so I could get off. The plane land 30 minutes later and I quickly grabbed my backpack and went towards the luggage claim. I quickly found my neon purple and neon green suitcase and my multi-colored duct taped guitar case. I grabbed them fast and headed toward the exit doors. I went outside and it was raining. I quickly grabbed a cab and gave them the address. While in the cab the cabbie told me his life story. Apparently his name was Gustavo and he was born in Italy but then came to England. I tuned out after that. We got to the school 45 minutes later. I paid the cabbie and thanked him then got out then watched him drive away. I was told I would be staying in the same house as my sister. It was called Anubis House. When I found out the name of the place I was like "What the hell!" but, anyway I stared at the house debating when to go in. I guess now is better than never.

Nina's POV:

"Oh my gosh, she will be here any second," I squealed. I was so excited to see my twin sister. I had missed her so much. I couldn't wait for her to meet the house especially Fabian. I think they would be great friends. "Tell me, what does your sister look like that and what does she like," Fabian asked. "You'll know her when you see her than you can ask her," I said simply. "Okay," was all he said. "She's here I think," Trudy said, "I saw the cab driver." "Yay!" Amber and I squealed.

Sabrina's POV:

I walked up to the door with my stuff and quickly knocked on the door. A lady that looked in her mid-thirties answered. "Hi. I'm Sabrina is this Anubis House?" "Oh you're Nina's _twin_ sister. You guys look nothing alike. Oh, how rude of me I haven't introduced myself I'm Trudy, the housemother of Anubis House. Please come in. The other students have been waiting for you. "Oh, they have?" "Yes especially Nina," Trudy said. I walked inside the house and was attacked by my sister and a blonde girl in a instance. "Hey sis and blonde chick that I'm guessing is Amber," I said. They both let go so I could breathe. "Yup the one and only," Amber said. "It's nice to finally meet you," she said. "You too," I said.

Fabian's POV:

As soon as the door closed after being opened Nina and Amber ran and attacked our new house member. The rest of the house followed behind. Nina and Amber had released Nina's sister but were blocking her from our view. She had just exchanged introductions with Amber and as soon as I heard her voice I was mesmerized by it. It was so sweet and musical. Nina turned and realized we had followed and I was pulled out of my trance. She and Amber moved so we could see the girl behind them. Her hair was in layers and dark chocolate brown with honey brown and red highlights in it. You could tell it was natural. Her eyes were a swirl of dark and light brown with tints of gold in them. She had on black jeans and a gray loose tank top with a black jacket over top** (link on profile)** . She looked amazing for being on a ten hour plane ride. Wait did I just say amazing? I haven't even met her yet and I'm dating Nina. God I can't think straight.

Sabrina's POV:

After my intro to Amber Nina turned and realized the other people were there. "Sabrina this is Alfie, Patricia, Mick, Joy, Mara, Eddie," I cut her off. "Eddie? Eddie Sweet?" I asked the guy who Nina pointed to. "Yeah, wait a minute Sabrina? Sabrina as in the one from Coldgate High?" he asked "The one and only," I said. He ran over and picked me up and hugged me. "I can't believe it," I said when he put me down. "You two know each other?" Nina asked. "Yeah we were friends before this jerk left for here," I said jokingly. "Oh. Well. Okay than and last but not least this is Fabian," she said pointing to a dark haired guy with gorgeous brown eyes and a smile lighting up his face. "Hey everyone," I said quickly looking back at Trudy. "So, Trudy what room is Sabrina staying in?" "She is staying with Mara in the attic. If that is okay with Mara," Trudy said. "Yeah that's fine," a pretty girl said. She had straight shoulder length black hair she had caramel skin and dark brown eyes. "Okay. Mara why don't you take Sabrina to your room," Trudy said. "Okay. Let's go," Mara said. She seemed really nice and would be a good friend. After we went to our room and I got settled in we started talking. Mara was a straight A student in all honor classes and she was dating Mick then they broke up and she started dating Jerome. I told her a little bit about me and why I was there. She handed me my schedule too. We had all the same classes because I was an A/B student in honors classes. Trudy called us down for dinner and we had spaghetti and salad. It was some of the best food I ever had. Mara was right when she said that.


	2. Chapter 2

Talents

**Author Note: Hey everyone I just wanted to show you guys the room assignments for the house residents.**

**Girls: Amber and Nina, Patricia, Mara and Sabrina. Joy stays in Patricia's room during the school week otherwise she is with her dad and mom on the weekend to catch up on her studies.**

**Guys: Alfie, Jerome, and Eddie, then Mick and Fabian**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything HOA just Sabrina**

Sabrina's POV:

After dinner it was 6:45 so we all chilled out. Alfie and Jerome were in the dining room cleaning up, Amber, Nina, and Fabian were on the couch, Eddie and Patricia were sitting on the loveseat studying for a quiz on Monday , Mara and I were talking on the other couch and Mick went out for a run. "So, Sabrina what do you like to do in your spare time?" Fabian asked. "Umm… I like to do a lot of things. I like soccer, running, playing my guitar, singing, dancing, acting, shopping…," I was interrupted by Amber shrieking. "You like to shop?" she asked excitedly. "Yeah, I go shopping about every weekend," I told her. "Yes, a new shopping buddy," she was bouncing up and down. I laughed. "Anyway, I like karate and mixed martial arts, playing piano and et cetera," I said. Fabian just looked at me in awe. I smiled shyly which is weird because I never do that. "Did I hear you like mixed martial arts?" Jerome asked. "Yeah and she could kick your ass any day," Eddie said. I smiled at Jerome. "I wanna see that happen," Jerome said. "Okay. Wanna go outside or move the furniture?" I asked him seriously. "Let's go outside. I don't want to get blood on the carpet," he said smiling. I stood up and went outside and Jerome followed along with the rest of the house. We went into a grassy area to do this. I took off my hat and bracelets. "Okay whoever pins the other down for five seconds wins deal?" I asked Jerome. "Deal," he said. "On the count of three," Eddie said, "one… two…three… go!" Jerome lunged and I easily got out of the way. He regained his posture and tried to sweep me. I jumped high and did a back flip in the air and landed in a crouch behind him. Everyone was staring at me in awe, even my sister which she never does for me. Jerome quickly looked around then turned and I grabbed his arms and threw him over my hip and gently put him on the ground but held him firmly there for five seconds then stood up and high fived Eddie. Jerome got up and walked over to me and said, "You have to teach me how to do that." I smiled, "Sure anytime," I said. "Wow you're really good," I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and saw Fabian smiling. "Thank you," I said walking over towards him. "So, you said you play guitar and sing right?" he asked. "Yup, I like to sing whenever wherever. I have to admit though I am kinda good," I laughed sounding a little cocky which is exactly what I wanted. "I would love to hear you play," he said. "Us too," the whole house except Victor, who Mara told me about and wasn't there, said. "Okay. I'll run and get my guitar then," I said turning to run inside.

Fabian's POV:

I was absolutely amazed by that flip Sabrina did and the way she took down Jerome was incredible. She was so pretty too and we were into similar things like playing guitar and piano and singing. "Wow you're really good," I heard myself say before I realized it. She started to head my way. I was a little nervous but, she was so calm and cool and slightly cocky that all my nervousness went away when she got to me. "Thank you," she said smiling. "So, you said you play guitar and sing right?" I said finding it easy to talk to her and yet not easy to talk to her at the same exact time. "Yup, I like to sing whenever wherever. I have to admit though I am kinda good," she said sounding a little cocky. Usually I hate those people but on her it was different like it fit her. "I would love to hear you play," I said with sincerity. "Us too," everyone else from the house except Victor, who wasn't there, said. "Okay. I'll run and get my guitar then," she said going inside. I think I might be developing a crush on Sabrina that may turn to more but right now I'll get to know her and see where that takes us.

Nina's POV:

Operation make Fabian fall in love with Sabrina and her him so I can break up with him and go to the other guy I like is a go. I think that the talents of Sabrina's that she has shown us have impressed Fabian. Maybe if they started hanging out it would help. Yes! I will make it happen. I can't wait till they are together and I can be with the guy I've wanted to be with for the past two months. We will see what happens over the next few weeks.

Sabrina's POV:

I came back outside with my guitar. "Okay what song should I sing?" I asked Fabian. "How about…," he said trailing off while thinking. "Ah ha!" he said, "How about _High Maintenance_ by Miranda Cosgrove," he said. "Oh my god you've heard of that song!" I said loudly. "Yeah, why do you not like it?" he asked unsure. "No I don't like it," I said and he looked sad. "I love it. I love that song," I said happily he looked happy and he was smiling his gorgeous smile. Yes I did just say gorgeous about a guy who I just met smile. I started to strum the guitar with my eyes closed. I then started singing the lyrics to the song.

_I can't sleep I keep you up all night_

_I know sometimes I get a bit uptight_

_So what if I break a few glasses_

_Kick a few asses_

_You know I'm worth it_

_I'm the color on your pallet_

_The sweetness on your tongue_

_You know how to work_

_I know how to have fun_

_All I want is everything_

_Does that make sense?_

_Does that make me high maintenance?_

_I crashed your new Ferrari_

_Baby fix the dent_

_Does that make me high maintenance?_

_No-o-o-o-o-o_

_I don't think so_

Fabian then started to sing the guy's part while I played the guitar.

_I went away and left the key to my space_

_You had a big party_

_Your friends trashed the place_

_The neck of my strap was broken in half cause_

_The dude thought he was van Halen_

_You always keep me waiting_

_You're on Miranda time_

_But you know the promoters_

_You never wait in line_

I then went back to singing Miranda's lines.

_All I want is everything_

_Does that make sense?_

_Does that make me high maintenance?_

Then Fabian went back to singing the guy's part.

_You crashed my new Ferrari_

_Then said fix the dent_

_Yes that makes you high maintenance _

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I don't think so_

We then both started singing together and we sound so good together like we were meant to sing together. I know it's cheesy but maybe it was meant to be.

_Hey hey_

_Just wanna have some fun_

_Said hey hey_

_You're not the only one_

_Said Hey hey_

_I know some games that we could play_

_Okay_

_All I want is everything_

_Does that make sense?_

_Does that make me high maintenance?_

_You crashed my new Ferrari_

_Then said fix the dent_

_Yes that makes you high maintenance _

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I don't think so_

We then finished the song and we were both smiling I set down my guitar and went and hugged him quickly. "You sounded amazing," we said at the same time. We both ended up laughing. "Wow! I didn't know you could sing like that Sabrina," Eddie said. "Me either," Nina said looking a little shocked. "Fabes you sounded amazing," Joy said. "You were okay, a little pitchy though," she said to me. I rolled my eyes. "Umm… No she wasn't Joy," Fabian told her. "Oh, I thought she was. Never mind I guess," she said. "Okay," I said. That girl must be a skank because I know something is going to happen between Nina and Fabian and Joy will try to steal Fabian away. Don't ask me how I know I just do. It has something to do with Nina and my birthday. She got visions to help a lady named Sarah go and rest finally. Whilst I got the visions of almost anything in my life or my sister's life sometimes even my friends' lives. Anyway, it's very vague I just know that something will go down between Fabian and Nina then Joy will try to steal Fabian away from someone else. Who? I don't know. Why? Joy has a crush on Fabian obviously. We all then went inside. Trudy gave all of us girls except Joy who had to go stay with her parents to catch up on her schoolwork, the permission to have a sleepover. We all changed into our pajamas. I was wearing a black t-shirt with a frying pan and vegetables on it saying _we will, we will, wok you _on it with green and black plaid shorts on. Mara had on a _I heart nerds _pajama set on with black flip flop slippers. Patricia went with a white tank top with the words _wild at_ then it had a ying and yang heart. Amber had a pastel pink camisole with black shorts with Hello Kitty on them. Nina had on a _love is bitter sweet_ pajama set with the same slippers as Mara only in pink. **(A/N all outfits are on profile)** We were sleeping downstairs so Trudy had set up the dining room table with snacks and had laid out of movies for us to watch. We each had a plate loaded with snacks. We went over to the living room. "So, what movie shall we watch?" I asked looking through the ones Trudy had laid out. "How about Breaking Dawn part 1?" Nina asked. "We saw that six times, Nina," Amber said. "I have an idea," I said, "How about Abduction?" The girls all said yes. I popped in the movie. The opening credits came on and I started to think how great this would be after all. I smiled at the thought. We went through 3 other movies before we fell asleep. Then I had my dream.

***A/N ohhh Sabrina has a dream? What is it? You will find out next chapter. Please R/R and tell me what you think.**

**Max**


	3. Chapter 3

Friends and Dreams

***Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update but here it is and all the links to the outfits for this story are on my profile. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only Sabrina!**

Sabrina's Dream:

"Fabian I think it would be best if we broke up," Nina said to Fabian as I was watching them from the top of the staircase in hiding. "Okay Nina if that's what you want," Fabian said. "It is. We will always be friends though," my sister said. She then walked off. I watched Fabian sit down next to the phone and start crying silently. I walked down quietly. I placed my hand gently on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he said quietly then he stood up. I wiped his tears from his eyes and looked at him. I asked him again, "Are you okay?" He looked at me for a minute. "I am now," he said. Then I saw white as we went to the other part of the dream. There was what appeared to be a dance going on. I saw Fabian dancing with Joy. Then I saw her kiss him. "Dump her," was all I heard Joy say.

Sabrina's POV:

I woke up quickly. All the girls were asleep still so I went upstairs quickly and quietly. I went into Mara and my room. I looked at my clock. It was 2:49 a.m. I grabbed my diary and iPhone and ran downstairs quietly. I sneaked past the living room and to the front door and went outside. I quietly shut the door and went towards a bench. I opened my diary to a new sheet and started to write.

_ Dear Diary, 4/22/12_

_I had the dream again. It was weird though this time I went down and talked to Fabian which was different. I heard Joy say "Dump her," too, which is weird. I'm trying to find out who that who is. I got up at 2:49 this morning because of it. The girls in the house except for Joy are really cool. The guys are too. My friend from San Francisco, Eddie, is here too. Wow its late I will write later tomorrow. Night._

_ -Sabrina K. Martin_

I finished writing so I grabbed my headphones that were next to me on the bench and put them in my ears. I went to my music and scrolled through my songs then decided might as well stay up so I put on Roll Up covered by the Ready Set. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly stood up and turned around. I saw it was Fabian.

Fabian's POV:

I woke up at 2:54 a.m. I got up and went out of my room quietly. I passed all the girls in the living room silently. I went outside and shut the door quietly. I was about to go to the bench I generally do when this happens but, I saw someone there already. It was Sabrina.

She looked like she was writing. I stood near the house for a little. When I saw her stop writing and put in her headphones. I walked up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped up and turned around then saw it was me so she relaxed. "Hi Fabian. How long have you been there?" she asked nervously. "I just got here and I saw you so I thought you might like some company," I told her. "Oh! Sit then," she gestured to the seat next to her. I sat down next to her. We were quiet for a while then she turned and looked at me and asked, "Wanna play twenty questions?" "Sure," I said.

Sabrina and Fabian's Questions:

S: Fave food? F: Pasta

F: Favorite band? S: Hmm… Paramore

S: Favorite Song? F: Don't have one I love music too much

F: Favorite color or colors? S: Purple, red, black, and anything neon

S: Favorite hobby? F: Playing my guitar

F: Worst moment in your life? S: The plane ride here

S: Best moment of your life? F: Getting my first guitar

F: Most exciting thing you've ever done? S: Riding my horse bareback through the middle of nowhere at two in the morning

S: Fave genre of music? F: Rock, country, punk, and pop

F: Fave subject? S: Math

S: Favorite subject F: Science

F: Celebrity crush? S: Ian Somerhalder

S: Who is your celebrity crush? F: Nina Dobrev

F: Favorite TV show? S: _The Vampire Diaries_

S: Favorite movie? F: _The Godfather_

F: Favorite book? S: I love reading so can't choose

S: Favorite TV show? F: Fear Factor

F: Best present you have ever gotten? S: My onyx necklace

S: When is your birthday? F: November 4, 1995

F: Best moment in your life? S: This one


	4. Chapter 4

Shopping

***Hey. I hope y'all like the story so far. Remember R/R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA just Sabrina.**

Sabrina's POV:

After me and Fabian had finished our twenty questions we talked for a little bit then we went inside so we didn't get into any trouble. I went quickly back up to my room to put my stuff in there then went back down to where I had been sleeping. When I saw everyone started waking up I pretended like I had just gotten up too. "Morning everyone," Amber announced. "Morning Amber," I told her. She smiled and I smiled back. Trudy then came out and said, "Good morning dearies. I have an announcement for the house so if Patricia and Sabrina can go wake the guys up that would be great." Patricia and I got up and headed to the boys' dorms. "You get Eddie, Mick, and Fabian and I'll get Alfie and Jerome up," Patricia said. "Okay," I said. I walked up to the door and knocked then entered. They were all out cold so I ran upstairs and grabbed my portable amp and my guitar and plugged it in and turned up the volume. I then pulled my pick out and strummed the strings loudly. Eddie jumped up, Mick sat up, and Fabian fell out of bed onto the floor making me laugh hysterically. Eddie helped him up. "What do you want?" Eddie asked. "Trudy wanted me to get y'all up because she has an announcement for the house," I said in a Southern belle accent with a smile on my face. "Well wake up would of worked," Eddie said. "Oh well," I said and walked out with my amp and guitar. "They're up," I smiled secretly. "What did you do, Sabrina?" Nina asked. "Who? Little ole me?" I asked in my Southern belle accent again. Nina then got a very scared look on her face. The boys came out. Eddie looked at me and said, "You do that again I will kill you." I rolled my eyes. "Settle down now," Trudy said, "I got a call from Mr. Sweet and he said we are having a school dance." Amber and I squealed with delight. "So, all of you will be going to town today to buy your outfits and we will then meet at the café in town," Trudy finished. "Yay!" Amber and I screamed. Everybody rolled their eyes. We all went to our rooms to get changed. I wore a pair of ripped up jeans, a Hunger Games shirt with the words _May the odds be ever in your favor_, a pair of knee high black converse, with a silver Mocking Jay necklace, some silver and black bangles, and some black crystal stud earrings. Mara had on a blue-green sundress with a thin brown belt wrapped around it with brown sandals, a brown fringe bag and a brown and red cuff bracelet. Patricia had on a pair of acid wash skinny jeans with a loose white tank top with the United Kingdom's flag on it with a black leather jacket in top and a pair of black ankle boots on with a silver locket. Amber had on a hot pink dress with ruffles up top, a pair of silver sandals, a silver bracelet, and a silver clutch purse. Nina had on a purple tank top with a black jacket over top with dark wash skinny jeans on and black gladiator sandals with a black flower ring.

All the boys had on jeans, converse, and a different t-shirt. When we had finished breakfast we all went into town. Amber took Alfie into _Pink and Perfect_, Patricia and Eddie went in to the music store, Nina went off into _Smart and Pretty, _Mick went into the sport's store next door, Jerome and Mara went to a book store. So that left me and Fabian. "I'm going into _Dresses, Dresses, and More Dresses_. So, see you later," I said turning around. "Hey if you want a guy's opinion then I'll come," he said. "Okay. That would be great," I said and smiled. We walked into the store and all I saw was dresses of every color, style, and cut. I was in dress heaven. "Hello my dear. May I help you?" an older lady asked. "No, thank you I'm just looking," I told her nicely. "Okay. My name is Giselle call me if you need help," she said turning away. I looked at Fabian. I then headed towards a rack of purple dresses. I pulled out three. Then I went over to the black dresses and grabbed two. I then went to the red and grabbed two. I went into one of the dressing rooms with all seven dresses and a pair of black heels. The first dress I tried on was a purple one it was strapless and went to the knees and was a dark purple and it was pretty. I slid on the heels and went out to show Fabian who was sitting in a chair. I walked out and showed him. His eyes widened and he stammered when he spoke. "I-it lo-looks very n-n-nice," he managed to get out. I smiled then went back into the dressing room. I slid on a black one. It was one shoulder that was floor length it was very flowy. I slid the heels on again and walked out to Fabian. "I like the first one better than this one," he said. I agreed with him this one was very long. I went back to the dressing room to try on one of my red ones. It was a one shoulder with the strap all sparkled that went to my knees and was fluffy at the bottom. I had also brought in a pair of silver heels just in case so I slid those on and walked out to Fabian. He was awestruck. I went to the mirror and took one look and knew this was the dress I wanted and loved. I turned back to Fabian. "This is the one," I told him. He was smiling at me now and nodding his head. I changed back into my clothes and went to the register to pay. The dress was originally $85 but was on sale for $35. The shoes were only $10. I was so happy. I paid and me and Fabian left the store and headed into a tux store for Fabian to get a new tie since he already had a tux. We went through and he found a red tie. We went up and paid for it then left for the café. I looked over and saw Fabian looking at me smiling. "So how far is the café from here?" I asked quickly looking away blushing. "Umm… about three minutes," he said. "So, how do you like England so far?" he asked me. "It's been great. I thought it would be horrible because going to the same school as Nina I would have to be the one in the shadow, the cast away, the follower like the last school we went together at," I said, "I just was regretting it so much I guess I didn't realize how fun it could be." He was looking at me in awe. "What?" I asked him. "Nothing, it's just your so different. You aren't afraid to speak your mind and you aren't shy around people. You just have something that is warm but, yet can be fierce," he said. I smiled. "I guess I never think about it. I've always been second best to Nina. School Nina had straight A's and I had A's and A-'s. Acting Nina was always spot on and I was only slightly off. Music and dance are the only things I'm good at," I said. "You know we have a dance class in the school right?" he asked. "Yeah, I signed up and its one of my classes," I said. "I'm in that class with Amber and Alfie," he said. "Really? What type of dance do they teach?" I asked eagerly. "They teach contemporary and musical theater and jazz," he said. "Those are my favorites," I said. He smiled at me. "Here we are," he said. I looked and saw Trudy inside. We went in and both got a coffee. We went over to Trudy and talked with her while waiting for the others.

Nina's POV:

As soon as the others left I left the store I entered and meet Mick outside. I quickly ran over to him and leapt into his open arms. I quickly gave him a kiss. "Hey boo," I said. "Hey." He said. "I'm breaking up with him tonight for sure. I'm sure he and my sister have fallen for each other by now," I said. I was going to break up with Fabian to be with Mick. "Okay if you're sure," Mick said. "I'm sure," I said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Break ups and Dates

***Hey everyone! I've been so happy this week! I helped out this amazing writer on here, CRAZYbutLOVABLE with her writers block (check out her story) but anyway here is the next chapter and all outfits are on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA just Sabrina**

Sabrina's POV:

It was 1:48 when we all met up in the café. The rest of the group got drinks then we left to go back to the house. I sat next to Amber in the car talking. "Oh my god, when we get back to the house I'm totally showing you my outfit for the dance," she said. "Okay. We could get all the girls in there to show off their dresses too," I said. "I love the way your mind works," Amber smiled. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. "We need to take a picture," I said. "Okay, hold on," she said and fixed her hair. "Ready," she said. I went to the camera and took a picture of me and Amber. I showed it to her. "That's so good. You have to send me it," Amber said. I sent the picture to her cell phone. Two seconds later her phone went off signaling she had a new message. She opened the text and showed me that she got it. I smiled. We got back to Anubis House at 2:12. All the girls ran up to Nina and Amber's room to try on their dresses. Amber's dress was bright pink with a black sash and a silver crystal flower and black crystals from the bust to right below the sash. She had a black flower ring and some black and pink necklace and black heels. Mara had on a turquoise dress with flowers on the shoulders and she had a multi necklace with turquoise and gold and tan strands on with a tan belt with a rosette on it and some brown heels. Patricia had on a black and white skull dress with a built in corset and black heels and a skull ring. Nina had on a simple white high low dress with a beaded belt and some silver heels with a silver necklace. I had on my dress and shoes too. We took pictures for a while then changed back into our regular clothing. Mara and me went to our room and relaxed in there. "Hey I'll be right back I'm going to get a water and apple," I said to Mara. "Okay get me one too please," she said. "Okay," I told her leaving the room. I was walking towards the stairs to go to the first floor of the house when I heard voices. I hid at the top of the stairs and listened. "I think it would be best if we broke up," I heard my sister's distinct voice from below and I froze but kept listening. "Okay Nina if that's what you want," I heard Fabian say. "It is. We will always be friends though," she said then walked off. I sat there shocked. The first part of my dream had come true. What if the second part does too? I was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard Fabian crying. I walked down stairs. He was sitting next to the phone. "Are you okay?" I asked him my eyes gleaming with sympathy. He looked up and said, "I am now." He stood up and I just hugged him and he hugged me and he cried on my shoulder. He then lifted his head up and chuckled. "What?" I asked. "I got your shirt all wet," he said. I laughed. "Really," I said, "That's what you were laughing about?" "Yes," he said. I rolled my eyes playfully. "So, are you still going to the dance?" I asked him. "I don't know. Why?" he asked. "Well, since you don't have a date and I don't have a date we could go together," I said. "Hmm…" he said looking in thought. "Okay," he said finally smiling. I laughed and walked out of the hallway to get the two waters and two apples.

Nina's POV:

I sent a quick text to Mick. It said_ I just broke up w/ Fabian. I just herd him n Sabrina talking n they r going to the dance 2gether._ A few minutes later I got a message from Mick saying okay. I was so happy. I finally had Mick and my sister was about to get a boyfriend I knew it.

Fabian's POV:

I just told Sabrina I would go to the dance with her. Then she left after smiling at me. She was so beautiful how couldn't I say yes. I think I was starting to fall for Sabrina. I went into the kitchen where she was. "Hey, I was curious if you wanted to hang out tomorrow after classes?" I asked. "Sure sounds great," she smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek then left to go back to her room. I couldn't stop thinking about Sabrina. I would make her mine before Friday the day of the dance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone it's me sorry it has taken me so long to update. I didn't have my laptop for a while well now I have it but I have no inspiration at all so I need you guys to give me some ideas so click the button that says review I know you can see it and if you have ideas then put them there so I can get some ideas flowing! THANK YOU **

**-MAX-**


	7. Chapter 7

Dancing and Disasters

***Hey everyone I'm finally updating and all outfits are on my profile. Check them and my new story What Happened to the Old Nina Martin out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA unfortunately **

THE NEXT DAY

Sabrina's POV:

I woke up the next morning so excited. Today was my official first day of school and I got to hang out with Fabian. I excitedly got dressed. I didn't have my school uniform yet so I got changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a light gray jersey top with a black leather belt on it with a pair of red and black polka dot peep toe heels. I put on red eye shadow with a little bit of mascara and I put on some bright red lipstick. I went down to the entryway and smelt some amazing food. I went into the dining room to see everyone in their chairs. I saw an empty one in between Eddie and Amber. I sat down in it. "Wow the food smells amazing Trudy," I told the house mother with a smile. She smiled back and said, "Thank you dearie." I took a few pieces of bacon and a piece of toast. I quickly ate all of it. "So are you excited for your first day of school?" Joy asked me. "Umm… yeah I guess," I said. "You'll love it. I just know you will," Nina said. I smiled. "I gotta go grab my phone and books," I said getting up and ran upstairs. I went into my room and turned and saw Nina there. "Hey Neens," I said. "So? Why are you so happy?" she asked me. "I am going to hang out with Fabian after school," I said, a smile lighting up my face. "OMG that's great Sabrina," she said smiling. I quickly grabbed my bag and phone then turned back to Nina smiling. She was smiling too she grabbed my hand and we ran downstairs laughing. Everyone turned to us when they heard us laughing. "What's so funny?" Jerome asked. "Nothing," we said simultaneously. He gave us a weird look which made us laugh even more. We all left the house to get to school. "So who's your first class?" Nina asked. "It's biology with Mr. Sweet," I said. "I have that class first too," Fabian said. I smiled at him and saw him blush. I chuckled. When we arrived at school everyone split up except for me and Fabian. We started walking to a classroom. We went into it and there was so much biology stuff it wasn't funny. I walked over to a vial with a thick red solution in it. I turned to Fabian. "Is that blood?" I asked him. "No it's a fake blood mixture," he said. "Oh," I said. "Here sit down next to me," he patted the seat next to the one he just sat down on. I smiled and sat. Just then Mr. Sweet walked in. "Good morning class," he said. "Today, we have gotten a new student. Her name is Sabrina Martin," he looked up at me. "Sabrina?" he asked. I gave him a little wave and said, "Hey, Mr. Sweet." "Dear Lord, it is you," he said. I looked down. "You look so much older," he said. "Yeah, I kinda grew up, anyway," I said. "Oh yes, anyway Sabrina is here from the United States and is the twin sister of Nina Martin," he said, "Stand up and introduce yourself Sabrina." I stood up and turned to everyone. "Hey everyone I'm Sabrina. I'm the fraternal twin sister of Nina. I'm from San Francisco in the US," I said summing it up quickly. I sat back down next to Fabian. He was smiling at me. I started to blush slightly. After that Mr. Sweet started teaching. Throughout the class I kept sneaking covert peeks at Fabian and smiled. The bell finally rung signaling class was over. "So what's your next class?" Fabian asked. I pulled out my schedule and showed him. "We have the same classes for the rest of the day," he said. I smiled and said, "Cool." He smiled and we left the class room. After the school day ended we went back to the house. We walked into the door and Trudy rushed over to the door. "Hello dearies," she said in a rush. "Hey Truds, what's wrong? You seem flustered," I asked her. "Umm… well I hate to tell all of you this but, since it's just you two," she gestured between me and Fabian, "The dance has been canceled." "What?" Fabian and I said simultaneously. "I'm so sorry," she said. "Why is canceled Trudy?" Fabian asked her. "The school doesn't have enough space for a dance," she said. I was sad I was looking forward to going with Fabian. I then thought of something. "I know a place we could use and it wouldn't cost much the place would be free and it's 15 minutes from here," I said. "Where are you talking about Sabrina?" Fabian and Trudy said. "My friend has this club and he lets me use it for big parties and stuff so we could use that," I told them. "That's a great idea Sabrina. I'll go call Mr. Sweet and tell him," Trudy said rushing off. "Wow!" Fabian said. I looked down and blushed. A few minutes later everyone came in and so did Trudy. "He said that's great and can you make the arrangements." "Yeah me and Fabian are going out to town so we can swing by there and I'll talk to him," I told her. "Okay, go then." She went back into the kitchen and Fabian quickly went into his room to change. "What was that about?" Nina asked. "Nothing important," I told her. "Okay?" she said warily. Fabian then came out and I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door to catch a cab.


	8. Chapter 8

Convincing and Couples

***hey guys I've been slacking on the story writing but I just took my major tests for the year so give me a break. Now I have 3 exams. I will try to update more often on this story and my other ones. –Max**

Sabrina's POV:

I grabbed Fabian's hand and dragged him out to catch a cab. I whistled really loudly and got a cab. "Wow that was loud. How did you learn to do that?" Fabian asked. "It takes practice," I said. I laughed and he opened the cab door for me. I slid in and so did he. I gave the directions to the cabbie and he drove. "So how do you know this guy?" Fabian asked. "He's my long lost brother that Nina never knew of," I said. He looked at me in astonishment. "I'm kidding," I laughed, "He's my best friend. He moved here two years ago when his parents died and when he became eighteen he got his parents old club and he fixed it up and I can use it whenever. I was serious though when I said Nina doesn't know him." Fabian just looked at me and smiled. "What?" I asked self-conscious now. "You, you are just so fun, energetic, crazy, and wild and…" he was cut-off by me. "And annoying and rude and…" I was then cut-off by him. "And beautiful," he finished. I looked at him and then just reacted as any teenage girl would. I kissed him full on the lips. He was surprised but kissed back. The cabbie coughed. We broke away both of us breathless. "Here's the place," he said and we got out. "Thank you," Fabian said paying the cabbie. I stood there waiting for him. "So," he said. "So where does this leave us?" I asked him. "Well, I've been meaning to ask you this. Sabrina Martin will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. "Yes," I said and leaped into his arms and kissed him. He held me to him. "Ahem. I don't think that's how you'll get people to like you here," a guy said. We broke apart and I turned to him. "Alaric, don't be such an ass," I told him. "Well then," he said. "Then well," I smiled and gave him a huge hug which he returned. "So I assume you came here to ask me something or did you just come to make out with your boyfriend," Alaric said. I laughed and looked at Fabian who looked nervous. "We need to talk to you and Ric this is Fabian my new boyfriend and Fabian this is Alaric Peterson my best friend and owner of this club," I said. Ric stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Fabian." "You too," Fabian said. "So should we go inside?" I asked. "Sure lets go," Ric said. I grabbed Fabian's hand and we walked in. We went to one of the booths over near the giant stage. I slid in on one side and Fabian slid in with me. Alaric sat on the other side of the booth. "So what is it you want Sabrina?" Ric asked. "Well, our school is having a dance. Real fancy event with suits and dresses and stuff." I told him. "Uh huh," he said following. "Our school was going to have it at the school but, they don't have enough room there so they need a place," I said. "Ok you can use the club," he said. "But Ric…Wait. What?" I said. "You can use the club." "Yay! Thank you Ric!" We all slid out of the booth and I gave Ric a hug. "Okay well now that is settled, do you guys want something to drink?" he asked. "No thanks we better get back to the house. Thank you again Ric," I said. "Nice to meet you Ric," Fabian said. "You too Fabian. Oh and take care of her or I will break you," he said. "Will do," Fabian said. I laughed and I got us a cab. We got in and I gave the direction back to the house. "Well, that was delightful," Fabian said with his arm wrapped around me. "It was wasn't it," I said laying my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. "What are we going to tell the house?" I asked him. "How about we make them figure it out?" he suggested with an evil grin. "I like it," I smiled at him. We arrived back at the house 15 minutes later. Fabian paid the cabbie again and we walked into the house. "Hey Trudy we are back," I yelled and Trudy came in. "So what did he have to say?" she asked nervously. "He said that we could hold it there," I said smiling. "Ok that is fantastic," she said. "Hey guys where have you been?" Nina asked. "We just had to go check on something for Mr. Sweet," I said. "Oh ok," she said. "Why doesn't everybody go out for a movie tonight?" Trudy asked. Everyone then quickly ran from which ever room they were in and into the entryway. "Really Truds?" Amber asked. "Sure why not," Trudy told her. All the girls ran upstairs. The other girls just did touch ups on their makeup because they had changed when they got home so only I changed into a whole different outfit. I changed the black skinny jeans and jersey top into a dress with a white lacy top with spaghetti straps and a brown belt at the waist and a blue floral skirt. I changed the black and red heels for some light brown multi strap sandals. I slid on some bracelets and put on some light pink lipstick and some light brown eye shadow. I walked downstairs where everyone else was waiting. We then left the house for the movie. I called three cabs because no one else could. Nina, Mick, Jerome, and Mara got into one. Alfie, Amber, Fabian and Joy got in another one. Patricia, Eddie and me got in the other one. Joy frigging pushed me out of the way just to get in with my Fabian. That bitch is going down. We got to the movie theater 30 minutes later. We bought nine tickets for Snow White and the Huntsman. We all went in to the theater and got our seats. I sat on the end of the row; next to me were Fabian, then Joy, then Patricia, then Eddie, then Nina, then Mick, then Amber, then Alfie, then Mara and then Jerome. I turned and looked at Fabian. He was looking at me with a smile on his face. I giggled at him and blushed. I turned to the screen as the movie started. Fabian grabbed my hand with his and squeezed it. I squeezed back. At the end of the movie I got up and went down towards the concession area. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw Fabian. He wrapped his arms around my waist then kissed me. He let me go and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "AW! Fabrina!" Amber screamed and took a picture. I laughed at her. Fabian pulled me in again for another kiss. I saw a flash go off when I opened my eyes. Amber had a huge grin on her face. We all walked outside and went to an ice cream shop for dessert and then left. I called three cabs again and we sat where we did last time. Only me and Joy had switched spots.


	9. Chapter 9

Jealousy and Dreams

***I'm back! I couldn't sleep so I decide I would make a new chapter! I want you to also check out my book What Happened to the Old Nina Martin if you haven't already.**

**-Max**

Nina's POV:

I knew Sabrina and Fabian would get together. I knew it! I feel pleased. After the movie and we all got back to the house I made an announcement. "Hey guys," everyone turned and looked at me. "Mick and I are dating and so are Fabian and Sabrina," I said giving the other couple a smile. I turned to Mick and smiled at him.

Sabrina's POV:

Nina just told the entire house that she and Mick and Fabian and I are dating. She smiled us then at Mick. I felt so happy for my sister. I grabbed Fabian's hand. He closed his around mine. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and there was Joy. "Hope you're happy," she said. "Yes I am," I told her smirking. "You took my Fabian away from me you slutty bitch," she said then she slapped me. After she slapped me I grabbed her hand and in one swift motion I had her hand twisted behind her back. "You call me that again or slap me again I promise to break your arm," I let go and walked to the stairs. I then turned to her and the rest of the house. "Oh, and by the way Joy. Fabian wasn't yours, isn't yours, and never will be yours. So sleep on that," I finished and walked upstairs to Mara and my room. I pulled out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the best and worst day of my life. The best part about it is that Fabian asked me out and we went out on a date with our friends and Joy. Worst part you may ask. Well that would be Joy calling me a slutty bitch in front of everyone. I almost broke her arm. Instead I gave her a warning. She better take it seriously. Otherwise that bitch is going down. Good Night!_

_-Sabrina Martin_

I finished writing and put my journal up and crawled into my bed and fell asleep. I saw Fabian and Joy dancing. "Why won't you break up with her?" Joy asked Fabian. "Because I'm in love with her," he said. I then saw Joy kiss Fabian. "Break up with her," she said. I turned and ran out of the room crying. I woke up to see light streaming through the window. I wiped my eyes and got up. I went to my closet to get one of my uniforms Mara had left for me on my bed yesterday. I opened the closet and grabbed everything except my jacket. I reached back towards where I put it when I felt my dress. I pulled it out and saw the fabric stained and ripped. I quickly got dressed than ran downstairs. "Jerome and Alfie!" I yelled. "What is it Sabrina?" they said coming in. "Why did you destroy my dress?" I asked. "We didn't. I swear to you. We don't do that type of prank," Jerome said being completely and utterly sincere. "Oh! Well who would do that?" I asked. "I bet I have a clue," Alfie said. "Who?" I asked confused. "Joy," Alfie stated simply. "Ugh… That bitch," I had no dress now. I had an idea. "I know what I'm going to do. Do you guys have a home economics classroom?" I asked them. "Yeah we do. Why?" they asked. "I have a plan," I said then ran out the door. I got to the classroom. I knocked on the door and a lady around her mid-twenties came out. "Yes?" she asked. "Hi, I'm Sabrina. Umm… well I was curious if I could use a sewing machine to help me do this project?" "What type of project?" the lady asked. "It's a dress like a formal type dress," I told her. "Really? You wanna make your dress?" she asked getting excited. "Yes. I had originally bought my dress but someone wrecked it so I thought maybe I should make my dress," I told her. "Well then yes you may use the sewing machine and I'll write you a pass to excuse you from classes for today and tomorrow," she said, "Oh and by the way I'm Ms. Clariza." "Thank you so much," I said. "You can use any of the fabric in the back. We have so many bolts of fabric," Ms. Clariza said. "Thank you!" I ran to the door and opened it to find tons of shelves of fabric. Ms. Clariza was behind me in a hot second. We went in and she helped me sketch out the design for the dress. We pulled off a medium sea green color silk chiffon fabric and a light sea green chiffon fabric to go over it we got all the measurements done and we started cutting and sewing it all together. We then add some emerald green with a dark grey metal on the side jewels below the bust and going diagonally across to make it a one shoulder gown. It came down to my ankles. We finished it all that day but I still got tomorrow off because Ms. Clariza was taking me to town to get new shoes and jewelry to go with it. Before I left to go to the house I told Ms. Clariza thank you and gave her a hug. I went back to the house and went in. As soon as I shut the door Fabian, Nina and Amber all walked in and started asking me questions. "Where were you today? I was worried sick," Fabian said. "Yeah we were too," Nina said. "I had to do something. Nothing to worry about," I told them and walked to the dining room to eat some food Trudy left for me. I finished eating and went upstairs but before I could go up Fabian grabbed my hand gently and turned me to him. "Are you okay? You seemed a little upset this morning," he said looking at me genuinely worried. "It was nothing I was a little shaken from a dream that's all," I told him softly. "Okay," he said looking me in the eyes. I smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow morning," I told him. "Okay, I'll be waiting," he said and kissed my hand and made me giggle. He smiled and walked downstairs I watched him the whole way until he was gone from view then I walked to Mara and my room. I went in and saw Mara sitting reading a book. I shut our door and she looked up. "Why are you so smiley?" she asked smiling. "Nothing just I'm so happy I'm with Fabian," I told her. "You two are so cute. Oh by the way Amber wanted me to ask you if you got a mask for the dance." "No I haven't but, I guess I will after school then," I told her I changed into a loose t-shirt and some navy blue Soffee shorts. I climbed in bed and fell asleep thinking about two days from now.


	10. Chapter 10

Shopping and Music

***Hey guys. Sorry for the long update yesterday. I'm glad some of you like it. Anyway here's the next chapter. –Max**

Sabrina's POV:

I woke up the next morning so excited for today. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet and grabbed a bag and tossed a pair of jeans in with a black camisole with a white leather jacket and I tossed in my black knee high Converse. I then grabbed my uniform and threw that on. I went downstairs where everyone was eating breakfast. I sat down next to Fabian and Mara. Fabian looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. I grabbed a piece of toast and two pieces of bacon. I ate all that then quickly left to go to Ms. Clariza. I walked into her classroom and she came out from the back. "Come look at this," she said smiling. I walked into the sewing room and in the center was my dress on a mannequin. It looked so beautiful. I looked at Ms. Clariza and smiled. "Thank you so much," I told her. "You're welcome. Now come on we must get going. I quickly got changed out of my uniform then followed her. We went out and we got in her car and we drove to the town. We got out and we went inside of a store called Woo Shoes. It was in odd name but, I went with it. We walked in and looked around till we found the right shoes. They were a four inch skinny heel that had little silver gems on them and they were the same color has the metal on the jewels. We checked out with the shoes and went to the store next door called, The Jewel Boutique. We went in and looked around but I found these bracelets that were all stacked on each other and they were silver so they matched the gems on the shoes. They also had masks in here. I looked at some and I found one that was perfect. It was a silver half mask. It had black gems on the side and above the eyes. It was perfect so I went and checked out and left the store. Ms. Clariza and I went to the little café that was across the road. We went in and ordered our drinks. We then went and sat down. There were people singing on stage. I looked over and watched them. "So, I heard you can sing very well," Ms. Clariza said. "Yeah, I guess I can," I told her. "You should go up there and sing," she told me. I smiled then got up when the other people got off. "Hi everyone, I'm Sabrina and I'm going to sing a song for you," I picked up the guitar sitting next to the stool. Then I started to sing.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful_

_Miracle,_

_Unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_And make you realize_

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_Baby, let me love you_

_Let me want you_

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful_

_Miracle,_

_Unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible _

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

I finished the song and smiled. Everybody was clapping and whistling. I walked over to where Ms. Clariza was sitting. "Wow that was amazing," she told me. "Thank you," I told her. She looked at her watch it was 5:30. We grabbed our stuff and left back for the school. When we got there I went to her classroom and put the mask, jewelry and shoes in the sewing room. "Come here before you go so we can get you all dressed," Ms. Clariza told me. I nodded my head and went to the house. I walked in and sat at the table with everybody. They had just started eating dinner. I sat down next to Nina and Amber because Joy had taken my seat. I put food on my plate and started eating. "So where were you today Sabrina? I didn't see you in any classes," Joy asked. "I had to do some things and I was excused from school," I told her. "I doubt it," Joy said. I got up from the table and went upstairs before I killed her. I sat on my bed and then started to cry. Why does she hate me? I didn't do anything to her. I wiped my eyes and grabbed my guitar. I started playing the song Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People. I was humming to it when the door opened. It was Patricia. "Hey," she said. "Hi. May I help you?" I asked her. "I just wanted to let you know that Joy can be very bitchy but, she can be nice," she told me. I looked at her and then nodded. She then left the room. I looked up at the sky and got up and went downstairs and outside. I just stood out there thinking when someone came and wrapped their arms around me. I looked and saw Fabian. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all," I told him. "Are you going to the dance still?" he asked. "Maybe, I don't know," I told him. "Try to please," he pleaded. I looked at him. "I'll try," I told him. He smiled and I smiled back. We then just watched the sky together.


	11. Chapter 11

Dancing and Heartbreaks

***Hey everyone. I just wanted to post this chapter. I want this one to be everyone's all-time favorite chapter because it's the dance. I hope you guys like it. –Max**

Sabrina's POV:

I went upstairs after coming in with Fabian and giving him a goodnight kiss. I went into Mara's and my room to see Mara putting some things in her closet. "What you putting up Mara?" I asked her. "Oh, it's just my new dress. The other one just seemed too casual," she said. "Can I see it?" I asked. "Sure. Give me your honest opinion though," she said. She pulled out the shoes, dress, mask and jewelry. The dress was purple with gold and blackish peacock feather design. It was strapless and went just a little above her knees. Her shoes were black platform pumps. She had purple, black and gold bangles and purple peacock feather earrings. Her mask was gorgeous. It was purple with black trim and purple and black feathers on the side. "It's gorgeous Mara. Everything is and it will look great on you," I told her smiling. She smiled and came over and gave me a hug which I returned. "Oh by the way Amber wants to know if you're going to get ready with us." Mara said. "Umm… no," I told her. "Why not?" she asked. "Okay, I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone and I mean anyone," I told her. "Okay I promise," she said.

"Well, you know how Joy ruined my dress?" I asked her. "Yeah?" "Well, I got an idea to make a new one and that's why I skipped classes for one day. I've been making it with Ms. Clariza. She took me shopping today for everything else. So she's going to help me get ready. Then I'm going to meet you at the dance," I told Mara. "Wow. That's really smart," Mara said. "Thanks," I smiled. "Well let's get some sleep for tomorrow," she said. "Okay." We changed then went to bed.

- THE NEXT DAY-

Mara and I got up and got changed and went downstairs for breakfast. We sat down next to each other and started talking about which guy from the Hunger Games was cuter. Fabian sat on my other side and started getting food for him. Jerome then sat on Mara's other side so we stopped our conversation to eat. I grabbed some toast and so did Mara. When we finished our food we got up and quickly left. We got confused looks from the others but we didn't care.

We shut the door to the house then quickly ran to the school to the home economics room. I knocked on the door and Ms. Clariza opened it and smiled at me and Mara. "Hey Ms. Clariza can I show Mara the dress please. She knows and only her," I begged. "Okay, okay come on," she told us. I grabbed Mara's hand and pulled her to the sewing room. I opened the door and there the dress was on the mannequin. All the bags were around it. I walked over to it. "It's so beautiful Sabrina," she said awestruck. I pulled out the shoes, bracelets, and the mask and she gasped. "Oh my goodness," she said. "You will look amazing Sabrina," I smiled and put everything back in the bags. "Remember you can't tell anybody okay?" I asked. Mara nodded her head. I smiled and we left the room and thanked Ms. Clariza. We then went to our classes.

At the end of the day I grabbed my giant make up kit. Mara and I quickly grabbed her stuff and we went to the classroom to start getting ready. We went into the sewing room and I started on Mara's hair. I pulled parts of it back and curled them. I then curled the rest of her hair. I added dark purple eye shadow on her eyes then added a little bit of mascara on her eyes. Then we switched spots Mara. Mara pinned part of my hair up top on my head and curled the rest of my hair. She also let my bangs go to the side. She put some light green eye shadow on me and a little mascara on.

After that we got dressed in our gowns. My dress fit me absolutely perfectly and so did Mara's. We then slid on our shoes and put on our jewelry and lastly our masks. We went out to go see Ms. Clariza. She took pictures of Mara and me. Mara then took a picture of me and Ms. Clariza. I then took a picture of those two. Then we all got a group shot. Then Mara got a picture taken of her and so did I. We then left in a limo that Ms. Clariza had rented for us two. We got in and went to Ric's club. We got there and we walked up the steps to the entrance. We gave the guy our tickets then we went in. When we got in the song Princess Charming by Megan and Liz was playing. Mara and I walked down the steps and we saw Amber and Alfie, then we saw Nina and Mick. I looked around for Fabian when I walked near a couple dancing. The girl was wearing a very tight and short goldish dress. Her heels were sparkly gold and so was her mask. I then realized that that was Joy. She was dancing with Fabian. She then kissed him and said, "Break up with her." I quickly turned and ran away. I saw Mara talking with Jerome. I ran to the hallway that led upstairs. I sat down on the steps. Someone sat down next to me. "Now what is a pretty girl like you sitting here all dressed up and crying?" the person asked I looked up and saw Ric. "I saw Joy kiss Fabian and told him to break up with me," I told him. "Why would Fabian do that?" Alaric asked. "I don't know," I told him honestly. "Go talk to him and see what he says he won't know it's you," he said softly. "Thanks Ric," I said standing up and walking out to the dance. I went over to the punch bowl where Fabian was standing. "Hi," I said. "Hi," he said back. "Do you wanna dance?" I asked him. "Sure," he grabbed my hand and took me to the dance floor. "So where's your girlfriend?" I asked him. "I don't know she was supposed to be here like five minutes ago," he said. "Was the girl you were dancing with earlier your girlfriend?" I asked. "No that was some girl who I used to be friends with but she tried to make me break up with the girl I love," he said. "Oh!" I said. "Yeah," he said. "I want to tell you something," I said. "What is it?" he asked. I quickly covered my mouth with his and kissed him with such fierce passion it wasn't even funny. "I love you too," I told him. He smiled then kissed me again. "WOO HOO! FABRINA!" Amber screamed. We broke apart and laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ IT!**_

_**Hey guys so this story is done but I might make a sequel to it. So let me know what you guys think! I'm now working on What Happened to the Old Nina Martin. So check it out. Let me know about the sequel too!**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS! –Max**_


End file.
